


You Won't Be Mine

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: The Mad Season [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair puts his feelings on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh story in the Mad Season series. "You Won't be Mine" by CarolROI.
> 
> The Mad Season, a cycle of Sentinel fiction by CarolROI and Suisan, connected by the songs of Matchbox 20.

_Take your head around the world_  
_See what you get_  
_From your mind_

Jim,

I'm sorry about the way I'm leaving, but it's time, don't you think? Time for both of us to face the world apart, to see what we can become on our own.

_Write your soul down word for word_  
_See who's your friend_  
_Who is kind_

I know I need to figure out who I am, examine the life I've been leading. I suggest you do the same. I'll have my family to support me, and you have Simon, Megan, and all the guys at Major Crimes.

_It's almost like a disease_  
_I know soon you will be_  
_Over the lies, you'll be strong_  
_You'll be rich in love and you will carry on_  
_But no - Oh no_  
_No you won't be mine_

What is they call people like us? Enablers? Co-dependants? We perpetuated and supported each others faults and shortcomings. But you're the strongest person I know, Jim. And I'm a survivor. You'll get through this, but we're better off alone.

_Take your straight line for a curve_  
_Make it stretch, the same old line_

And maybe now, or with the passage of time, you'll come to see the world in not just black and white. Maybe you can view things through someone else's eyes, expand your mind.

_Try to find if it was worth what you spent_  
_Why you're guilty for the way_  
_You're feeling now_

If nothing else, the past three years have been a hell of a ride. I don't know about you, but I feel we accomplished some amazing things. There is still so far to go, but I know I'm not the one to travel that road with you. So if you feel my leaving is your fault, I don't know what to say to convince you otherwise. I don't know if I would be telling the truth if I tried.

_It's almost like being free_  
_And I know soon you will be_  
_Over the lies, you'll be strong_  
_You'll be rich in love and you will carry on_  
_But no - Oh no_  
_No you won't be mine_

It's a new feeling, only having to worry about myself now. I feel like the door has been opened, and I'm poised at the brink, ready to fly. And it may take some time, but I know you'll feel that way, too. 

_Take yourself out to the curb_  
_Sit and wait_  
_A fool for life_

I believe there's another life out there for me, and I'm taking the initiative, I'm out here looking for it. I hope you do the same, that you don't fall into a rut and let the world and all it has to offer pass you by.

 _It's almost like a disease_  
_I know soon you will be_  
_Over the lies, you'll be strong_  
_You'll be rich in love and you will carry on_  
_But no - Oh no_  
_No you won't be mine_

It was good while it lasted, but now I know I was only holding you back. You're free to fly, and so am I.

Blair


End file.
